rapunzelfilmfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt
thumb|200px|Das Cover des Films Beschreibung Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt (Originaltitel: Tangled) ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm von Nathan Greno und Byron Howard aus dem Jahr 2010. Er enthält Motive des Märchens Rapunzel der Brüder Grimm und gilt als der fünfzigste Film der Disney Animation Studios im. Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt wird mit seinen Produktionskosten von mindestens 260 Millionen US-Dollar auf Platz zwei hinter Fluch der Karibik 3, dem teuersten Film aller Zeiten, gesehen. Inflationsbereinigt liegt er auf Platz 11 und befindet sich somit unter Filmen wie Cleopatra und Titanic. Dem gegenüber steht ein weltweites Einspielergebnis von rund 570 Millionen US-Dollar. Handlung Gothel ist eine sehr alte Frau, die sich mithilfe einer magischen Blume regelmäßig verjüngt. Aufgrund eines unglücklichen Zufalls wird die Blume für einen Heiltrank für die todkranke schwangere Königin verwendet. Die Königin wird gesund; die Verjüngungskraft geht dabei auf die kurz darauf geborene Rapunzel über. Beim Singen eines bestimmten Liedes beginnen ihre Haare zu leuchten und entfalten dieselbe Wunderkraft wie zuvor die Blume. Da die magische Wirkung nicht in den Haaren, sondern in Rapunzel selber liegt, entführt Gothel das Kind und zieht es in einem geheimen, einsamen Turm als eigene Tochter auf, um auch weiterhin die verjüngende Wirkung nutzen zu können. Der Dieb Flynn Rider, der zusammen mit den Brüdern Stabbington die Krone der Prinzessin gestohlen hat, betrügt seine Kumpanen auf der Flucht vor der Palastwache und flieht in Rapunzels Turm, den er zufällig findet. Es gelingt Rapunzel, den Eindringling zu überwältigen und die Krone zu verstecken. Sie überredet den Fremden, ihr bei der Ergründung eines Himmelsphänomens zu helfen, wofür sie den Turm verlassen muss. Im Gegenzug erhält Rider die Krone zurück, deren Bedeutung Rapunzel unbekannt ist. Rapunzel schickt Gothel, die zwischendurch auftaucht und vor deren Augen Flynn Rider versteckt gehalten wird, unter einem Vorwand auf eine Drei-Tages-Reise in den Wald. Da das Himmelsphänomen, eigentlich Himmelslaternen, die vom Königspaar jährlich zu Rapunzels Geburtstag steigengelassen werden, vom königlichen Schloss ausgeht, fürchtet Rider den eigentlichen Zweck der Reise. Er führt Rapunzel in ein zwielichtiges Lokal, aus dem beide beim Auftauchen der Palastwache durch einen Geheimtunnel fliehen können. Auf der Flucht offenbart Rapunzel die Heilkraft ihrer Haare. Gothel, die inzwischen die Flucht Rapunzels bemerkt und im Turm die Krone und einen Steckbrief Flynns gefunden hat, trifft auf der Suche nach Rapunzel die Stabbington-Brüder. Sie überredet die Brüder, ihr bei einem Plan zu helfen, bei dem sie sich an Flynn Rider rächen können und der Rapunzel zurück in ihr Gewahrsam bringt. Zunächst versucht sie noch einmal erfolglos, Rapunzel zur Rückkehr zu bewegen. Gothel weist darauf hin, dass Rider nur hinter der Krone her sei. Damit Rapunzel es selber überprüfen kann, übergibt Gothel ihr die Krone. Am nächsten Tag betreten Rapunzel und Rider die Burg. Am Abend schauen sie sich die Laternen vom See aus an. Bei dieser Gelegenheit übergibt Rapunzel die Krone. Rider sieht am Ufer die Stabbington-Brüder und will die Krone zurückgeben. Während Rapunzel im Boot wartet, schlagen die Brüder Rider bewusstlos, fesseln ihn an ein Segelboot und lassen ihn zusammen mit der Krone auf den Steg des Schlosses zutreiben. Rapunzel gegenüber beschreiben sie es als „Betrug“ Riders gegenüber Rapunzel. Als die Brüder versuchen, Rapunzel zu kidnappen, überwältigt Gothel die beiden und bringt Rapunzel zurück in den Turm. Währenddessen wird Rider zum Tode verurteilt. Rider wird von den zwielichtigen Gestalten aus dem früher besuchten Lokal gerettet. Aufgrund verschiedener Hinweise, die sie während der Reise gesammelt hat, schließt Rapunzel, dass sie die gesuchte Prinzessin ist, und versucht, aus dem Turm zu fliehen. Gothel fesselt sie, und als Rider zur Rettung kommt, ersticht Gothel ihn. Rapunzel will seine Wunde heilen, was Gothel unwillig zulässt. Bevor es dazu kommt, schneidet der sterbende Rider Rapunzels Haare ab, die daraufhin ihre magische Wirkung verlieren. Gothel altert wieder und gerät dabei so sehr in Wut, dass sie aus dem Fenster des Turmes stürzt und stirbt. Als Rider in Rapunzels Armen stirbt, weint sie. Eine Träne trifft Riders Wange, was ihn wiederbelebt. Rapunzel und der geheilte Rider kehren in das Schloss zurück, wo sie feierlich empfangen werden und heiraten. Kategorie:Film und Inhalte